Tressed: A Tangled Tale
by Artchic528
Summary: You thought you knew the story of Tangled? Think again. There was a story within the story that was never told, a story full of romance, fantasy, and a fabled legend of a Warlock from times of old hiding away his power and knowledge behind a secret door. A door that can only be opened by the purest of hearts, and a door Gothel wants desperately to open with the help of Rapunzel...
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

You might know the tale of a certain young woman who possessed magical healing abilities via her hair, but what you don't know is that there is a tale beneath that tale. That tale is full of turns, some dark, some sensual, and all surprising.

Our story starts with an ancient legend. One that has been around since before anyone can remember and history had been recorded. It told of a time before that magic drop of sunlight fell to earth on that fateful day and of a mysterious old Warlock. As the tale goes, he had traveled the world over many times and gained much knowledge and power by doing so. However, as all things do, his time in the world was coming to an and. He decided he didn't want this great knowledge and power to disappear with him. So, he used his magic to create a door behind which he sealed this knowledge, then hid the door away so that the greedy and corrupt wouldn't be able to find it and use what lay beyond to destroy the world. The Warlock, being wise and careful as he was, left a single clue to the doors whereabouts, an enigmatic poem:

 _When the sun lays upon the ground_

 _That is where the key is found_

 _Purest of hearts and golden light_

 _Will bring my treasure into your sight_

Naturally many sought out this great power and treasure, but all failed. Even if the door was found, it surely was locked with powerful magic, with no known way to get the key. Over time, the legend became just that, a mere myth of a legend passed around by wistful thieves as a form of amusement. Then, one day, that single drop of golden sunlight fell to earth, and the talks of the legend grew to fever pitch. The first part of the poem had come true. Or so it was thought. Many sought to find this drop of sunlight, which was said to have blossomed into a flower, and use it as the key to unlock the door. Not that anyone had any inkling to the door's location. There was also whispers that the flower itself had great magical powers, that it could not only heal wounds and illness, but the ravages of time as well. It could allegedly grant anyone eternal youth!

A dark and mysterious witch, Gothel, however, wouldn't be deterred. Using her great magical powers, she extended her own life so she could search for that door, and upon hearing of the legendary flower, and the healing powers it possessed, she knew it would not only be the key she needed, but possibly grant her all the time she needed to find that door. Using her own magic and razor sharp wits, she located the flower. Now all that was left for her was to unlock it's magic, which she did using a poem written on a parchment said to have been a page from a tome possessed by the very warlock of the legend. Not only was she restored to her youthful self, but she had all the time she could ever have need of in her endless search of that mysterious door. Not wanting anyone else to use that flower's magic she hid it under a dome she wove out of foliage.

Years passed, and a kingdom grew nearby, the Kingdom of Carona. Of course, you know that the Queen grew deathly ill when she and the king were expecting a baby. You know of the search, and consequential discovery of the flower, and how it saved the queen from death, and imbued the unborn child with it's powers of healing through long golden hair. You also know of how that child, a princess was snatched away by Gothel, only to be hidden away deep in the surrounding forest, shortly after birth.

What you don't know is that Gothel not only wanted to use Rapunzel to keep her young and grant her the time she needed, but thought that by raising her as her own daughter, she could essentially fulfill the second part of the poem in the legend, so she'd be ready when she finally found that door. You see, she knew she wasn't at all pure. Not by any stretch of the imagination, so by keeping the girl as pure as possible, the girl could be the key to unlocking the door. It was, in her mind, essentially killing two birds with once stone.

Now she only needed to find that door...


	2. Chapter 1

Eighteen years had passed since Gothel had stolen away Rapunzel on that fateful night. Gothel had done well to hide her deep in the forest and high up in a stone tower. Despite the guards' fervent efforts to locate her, the princess was never recovered. The king and queen still kept lighting and releasing floating lanterns on her birthday each year, much like the one that was lit and released in honor of Rapunzel's birth.

Of course you know all of this already. This is what Rapunzel dreamed of seeing up close her whole life, and what led her to her destiny. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. After all, we wouldn't want to miss anything, now do we?

Elsewhere in the forest, a daring and well known thief, Flynn Ryder, was in the midst of planning his next job. He was seated at a table in the Snugly Duckling, a very deceivingly named pub where many thugs and thieves spent their spoils on drinks and even the occasional woman of the night. This pub had been built far enough away from the kingdom so that these sorts of things wouldn't be detected by the guards of Carona. At one time, there were even several saplings planted around it to keep it more hidden and discrete. However, time had taken all but one of the trees, and this tree had grown so massive the pub was in danger of being overtaken by it. For the time being though, the precariously perched pub served the purpose Flynn had need of it.

"So, my good fellows" Flynn continued, taking a drink of mead from his tankard. "Are you up for a little excitement? I promise you two half the spoils, if all goes right."

From deep in the shadows at the other end of the table, two maliciously grinning faces emerged in unison. They belonged to the rather large and burly Stabbington Brothers. Twins who had, like Flynn, sought wealth through a life of thievery and deceit.

"We'll do it, but we each get a third." said Brutus, nonchalantly scratching his cheek near the scar that ran through where his eye once was. A product of a scuffle on a job gone bad a few years ago, and one that left him wearing an eye-patch from then on. He and his brother then began cracking their knuckles in a means to dare Flynn to defy them.

"Oookay, fair enough." Flynn replied, though he had no intention of actually paying them out that much. He was, however, smart enough to know not to get either of them angry. After all, there were two of them and only one of him. That and they were very large and burly men, much more so than himself. "I know a good business proposition when I see it."

At that particular moment, a curvy barmaid passed by, several filled and frothy tankards in her hands. This naturally caught Flynn's attention.

"If you fine gentlemen will excuse me, I'll be off preparing myself for later. We'll convene again at 8 tomorrow morning at the palace walls? Yes?"

And with that he left the table in pursuit of the barmaid. He followed her to the bar, where he tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me fair maiden, I couldn't help but be awestruck by your radiant beauty." He then put on what he liked to call his "smolder", a look he created that made women weak in the knees, and one he knew would seal the deal.

"Oh you." the barmaid said, waving him off. "I've heard of your "exploits".

"Then you've no doubt heard of my "skills" and "talents"?

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't", she replied with a cool demeanor.

"Well, if you're not too sure if you have, maybe I can show you." Flynn poured on more charm.

"Maybe you could. However, I've also heard how you are afterword. You apparently fear sticking around too long in one place for a reason."

"I should have you know, M'lady, that I am every bit the gentleman." Flynn responded with mock shock.

"Sure you are, Flynn. Sure you are." The barmaid said, rolling her eyes.

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"Well..." the barmaid let the word hang for dramatic effect. "I suppose I could use a little excitement in my life right now. There's a room upstairs, second door on the left, meet me there. I'll be up in a minute, once I've served this riffraff." She said, nodding to a table full of particularly rowdy thugs. With that, she grabbed some more tankards and whisked over to serve them as Flynn made his way upstairs.

When Flynn got to the aforementioned room, he immediately went to work making himself presentable to the barmaid's liking. He took off his brown leather vest, blue shirt, and kicked off his boots. He decided to leave his pants on, as leaving something to the imagination was a bit more exciting. He then grabbed a flower out of the vase sitting on the nightstand, and laid down on the bed to wait, putting the flower in his mouth to make himself appear more suave and romantic. After all, it was the details and little touches that made the evenings he spent with ladies more enjoyable. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and the barmaid came in.

"Oooh!" she said once she saw Flynn on the bed. "You do know how to make a lady feel special, I guess."

"What do you take me for, a savage?" Flynn said in mock horror as he got up and approached her. "I told you, I'm every bit the gentleman." He then began to rub her shoulders in a sensual way, and she smiled back at him.

"I guess so." She said, and pushed him backward, til he fell on the bed. "However, who said I was anything but a lady." She then ran her hands down his bare front with a mischievous grin, stopping at Flynn's waist to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh, you're that kind of lady? All the better." He laid back as the barmaid undid his belt, and the fastenings on his trousers, reaching into them and unto his underwear to grab his manhood, which was already rock hard. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out from the clothing it was hiding in, taking a moment to admire it, before she began to stroke it up and down. Flynn moaned in delight, and tilted his head back as the waves of pleasure washed over him. The maid then lowered her head and began to lick and suck his meaty extension, all while rubbing his family jewels. This sent a whole knew wave of pleasure and excitement through Flynn. The feel of her hot breath on his manhood as she sucked and licked was euphoric.

"My turn..." He said after a while of this. He began to unlace the barmaid's corset, and working deftly with the string. Once it was completely undone, Flynn then pulled down her blouse and began fondling her left breast while sucking on the right. The maid moaned and tilted her head back, which gave Flynn the opportunity to undue the blouse's fastenings. Soon the shirt was a crumpled pile of cloth next to the corset. Flynn then took the opportunity to gaze at the barmaid ample breasts, before fondling them again. Then, he ran his hands down her stomach, to her waist, where he pulled up her skirt as he leaned in to kiss her.

The barmaid helped him with this by pulling her skirt up even faster, and revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

"Oh, you're a dirty girl, aren't you?" Flynn said as maneuvered her around to have her lay on the bed, while he sat near her legs. He then began to rub and kiss her inner thighs, making his way to her lips, which were moist from sheer anticipation and arousal. He began to rub them, then he inserted a finger inside her. She was indeed wet, and it felt so utterly heavenly to her when he began to penetrate her in a rhythmic fashion with a second finger.

Seeing that she was enjoying this, he lowered his head and began to suck and lick her soaking wet lips, parting them with his tongue and sticking that inside her as well. She moaned non stop as he continued on with this for a while.

Unable to bear it any longer, Flynn got up, and took his trousers completely off, then lowered himself on top of the maid, who was waiting with her legs wide open, and slowly rubbed his length between her wet lips. She clearly couldn't wait any longer either. He then slowly penetrated her with his throbbing manhood, and began rocking his hips as she rocked along with him. They moaned and groaned with delight together as the rhythm of their tryst took full throttle. Back and forth, in and out, until the waves of pleasure and pressure inside both grew to a zenith and a familiar rhythmic throbbing began. With one last mighty groan from Flynn, they fell apart on the bed, breathing heavily and looking at one another.

"Well, that was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Flynn said as he got out of the bed and began dressing.

"Sure, you know where to find me." The barmaid said as she stretched out.

"Yeah..." Flynn said, rather unsure of his next move. "Well, I hate to run so quickly, but...I got a big job in the morning and need my beauty sleep for it. So, yeah." and hastily left the room.

"Same old Flynn..." the barmaid mused to herself with a knowing smile.


End file.
